saga_of_shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
A Morning Warm-up
Participants Katsumi Sukoru, Kenzo Sarutobi, Suna no Senju A Morning Warm-up 'Katsumi: '*It was about in the morning when the jounin level Samurai, Katsumi was taking a little stroll down to the streets of her village and making her way to her family’s dojo while playing her pokemon silver on her Gameboy color. The reason she was going to the dojo so early was that she thought this would be an awesome chance for her to train herself, train one of her students AND get to play with the only other jounin she was currently on good terms with. The village streets were almost empty at this time of night, aside from the stray dogs and cats that roam the streets in search of food. As she walked down the streets, the clicking sound of button mashing can be heard along with a frustrated voice.* “ Oh you got to be shitting me, who the fuck uses milktanks? Omg fuck this fat bitch.. all she does is drink milk and roll on the floor like a fat ass!” * Like always, Katsumi even as a highly ranked samurai was still quite the gamer, a rage gamer at that. While she was fighting with her gym battle, she didn’t even notice that she was finally reaching her destination. The Dojo looked very closely like a Shinto shrine from the way the building was structured and had a very large square arena, similar to fighting arenas used in martial arts tournaments, only this ring was raised several feet off the ground, making it as high as a fully grown adult. “Are you fucking shitting me? How the fuck is rollout going to fucking crit 5 god damn times in a row????? If this bitch isn’t drinking milk and getting doped up on god damn attack X and fucking hyper potions??? FUCK THIS FUCKING GAME!” *In a fit of rage Katsumi chucks her Gameboy in the darkness and into the dojo in front of her then hops on top the arena, storming off to stand in the center and meditate a little to calm her nerves. The clothes she wore could be what some might call “questionable” She did not wear the top of her Jounin vest because she deemed it to be far too restricting for her fighting style, instead she simply wrapped her large breasts down by tightly wrapping her chest in long white bandages strips that unintentionally gave her quite the cleavage. Other than the large kanji tattoos that ran down her right arm ,that reads “kill evil now” and the black cat bell earrings she wore, the rest of her attire was fairly normal for a Samurai, basically a black hakama pants, other than the fact she was bare foot. She grips on the sheath of katana and visualizes her upcoming fight, mentally readying herself until the other two arrive . 'Kenzo: '''Kenzo had made plans with the villages resident Samurai and one of her students to train, thinking that it would be sometime later in the day. Sadly, Kenzo had not been so lucky, the training was to be very early in the morning meaning that he would likely not be getting any sleep tonight. He spent the night sitting in his apartment sitting quietly, as he tried to get some sleep before he would need to be up, but to no avail. As the time for the training neared, Kenzo would slowly make his way out of his home and towards the dojo he would hear the distant yelling of profanities and laugh to himself. Making his way toward to dojo, still following the distant yelling, he would check over himself and his equipment. He was wearing his black jeans and boots, his usual white fur covered vest and a tanktop with a ninja on it, he had taken his bo staff and katana with him just in case they would be needed to train with the strange girl he was going to meet soon, hoping that maybe he would take something away from this himself. Walking past a few sakura trees, their pink petals would fall onto his shaggy maroon hair and his shoulders. He wouldn’t bother to brush them off, not seeing the point as they’d likely give the young genin a laugh when they saw him. Making the climb up to the dojo, he would begin to laugh out loud as he heard the string of curses coming from the woman waiting for him up above. ‘This should be fun when things get started’ he thought to himself finally reaching the top where the lone Samurai sat waiting for the others. He would approach slowly and stand beside her noting her odd choice of clothing. “Hey there. Just waiting on your genin to arrive then?” He would ask as he sat down on the ground awaiting for the last arrival. '''Suna: '*Suna gives the new day a small smile as she pulls her long white hair up into a tight braid not wanting it to get in the way. Her ninja garments being of corse black, with light gray trimming and butterfly print along the right side. Black netting underneath to keep her chest in place as she ran or trained. A small smile rests on her lips as she checks her pouches making sure that everything was in them and her tanto where in place before she runs out of the house, she makes a stop at the store getting herself some fruit and sticky buns for latter, her feet making little sound as she ran threw the street, noticing how quiet the morning was the flaps of her black clothing flapping a little making the white butterfly's on the sides look like they where literally flying. She slows a little at the sound of cussing coming threw the air, a little frown coming to her face as she walks up to the dojo. She waves a little at Kenzo and tilts her head some at the sight of the sakura blooms all over his shoulders. A small giggle comes form her at the sight as she stops seeing her teacher Katsumi. She still wasn't exactly sure how she got a samurai as a teacher but its not like it could hurt any. Seeing that her teacher was meditating, she stays quiet not wanting to disrupt her. Taking her example she sets down to meditate. She had a feeling that today was going to be hell on her body but that it would good for her in the long run* 'Katsumi: '*Katsumi remains silent and continues to meditate despite hearing Kenzo speaking to her. Her mind was focused on putting her heart, spirit, soul, her very essence into her blade. She was tuning her mind to rid herself of the immense anger rage she was feeling a moment ago and returning her mind to a state of serenity. Just like how ninja have their code, their ninja way, Katsumi also had a code that she lived by known as Bushido, the way of the warrior. By time Suna arrived, Katsumi had finally found her “center” and without warning, she draws her blade with lightning speed and slashes the air in front of her in quick succession, ending in a flourish before sheathing her sword just as fast. She then takes in a deep breath before turning to greet her company. As she did this, the air she was cutting before would seemly start to glow radiantly in a neon pink color Kanji. As the kanji grew brighter, it could be clearly read as “Ohayou” (means good morning) Katsumi even add the effect of positioning the kanji so it would shine brightly in front of the rising sun from Kenzo and Suna’s perspective, as if she was greeting them with the sun itself just for a few moments before the kanji breaks apparent and turns into what look like dozens of small sakura petals falling to the floor of the arena. before vanishing the same way they appeared. With a heartwarming smile, she looks at the two and points down to the arena under her feet* “Im guessing you to figured out why I called you here? Yes? Welp even if you haven’t, no worries I will tell you now.” *She redirects her pointing finger at Suna.* “For you, Im brought you here so I can see that tight ass of yours in combat first hand and see how we can improve from there!” *she then quickly shifts her finger to Kenzo* “and for you my good sir, I am basically using you as a punching bag… that can more or less punch back! Im sure you may be looking to learn something from me as well, so it’s a win-win no worries. So if there are no further questions, lets get this show on the road!” 'Kenzo: '*Taking a quick step back as Katsumi drew her blade, Kenzo would watch, amazed, as her swings formed a greeting and fell to the ground as sakura petals. Upon hearing he would be used as a punching bag he would smile and chuckle to himself. “Well, you have found no better punching bag I suppose, and I do punch back!” He exclaimed with a hearty laugh. He would cast a glance to the genin who had arrived, Suna, if he had recalled correctly, and waved back at her. He was a little worried that the poor girl may be hurt in today’s training but, that was always a part of progress in this world, so he quickly shifted his mind into that of a more serious tone and returned his gaze back to Katsumi. “So, I’m ready whenever you are Katsumi. Let’s see what a samurai like yourself is capable of.” he would say a grin coming across his face in excitement. He’d always wanted to see a samurai in action and today he would be training with one first hand, Kenzo could barely contain the excitement he felt at the thought of it all. He would cast one last worried glance towards the genin before taking a place opposite of Katsumi in the dojo readying himself for whatever was about to be thrown at him in the next few moments.* 'Suna: '*Suna stands and smile a little at Katsumi. Being more or less at the beginning of her training she wasnt about to back down from anything to help improve herself. A small sweat drop appears on her brow as she seems to shrink a little more then her already short self at the comment about her tightness even is she was impressed by the kanji. Standing up she finds her balance point quickly, taking a stance to show she was ready, well as ready as she could be with having two fighters of higher ability with her, her left hand behind her back her hand loosely around the hilt of the tanto as her right was before her. She didnt know exactly what to expect but she would make sure that she was at the ready* I will do my best. That I am promising *she gives a small smile not worried about any injures, they would heal after all* 'Katsumi: '*As soon as Kenzo accepted her request for the training session with a little joke of his own about being a punching bag that could punch back, Katsumi switch demeaner into something more well, the word “serious” wouldn’t give the feeling she was emitting justice. As her knees bent slightly to give her a better sense of center of gravity, she motions her right foot in front of her left foot until her body was sideways, her right side facing Kenzo vertically. Her left grips onto her sheath as her right hand floats only centimeters over the hilt of her sword. This Stance she was taking right now was none other than the stance of her perfect killing Kenjutsu, a Kenjutsu designed to kill people before they even realize they have been cut. Everything about this stance spoke volumes of immense self discipline and control. In Katsumi’s mind, she takes in as much info as she can about her opponents.* “Kenzo is 5 feet away from me, still within striking distance of me and 20 feet away from the edge of the ring. Suna is a bit further, but still within striking distance.. I should leave her alone for now though. I need to see what she can do first.” *During her inter monologue, Katsumi notice’s Kenzo’s eyes shift back to Suna for only a moment, but that was more than enough for her to instinctively take advantage of. As he glances back at Suna, without a second to pause, Katsumi preforms her Sesshomaru| Onibi. This is done by Katsumi partly drawing her blade with lightning like speed and sheathing it again quickly. The sheer speed of this made it outrageously difficult for normal ninja to see either movement of the drawing or the sheathing of the sword, but this would be even more difficult for Kenzo to perceive because of his direct line of vision would be shifted over to suna during this moment and leaving Katsumi in his much lower quality peripheral vision. The actual strike of her Oni would send out a powerful blast of blunt force from the hilt of her blade at him, intending to bash Kenzo right in his Solar plexus. The Solar plexus is a network of ganglia and nerves in the center of the abdomen, part of the NERVOUS SYSTEM and important in control of function of the liver, stomach, kidneys, andadrenal glands. A blow to it may cause great pain or render a person unconscious, becausethe organs are momentarily thrown out of gear. Although the plexus recovers quickly from this its effects on the body as a whole last longer. Even though this should be enough to knock down the ninja before her, there was a second part of her attack combo, yes both the drawing of her blade and the sheathing of her blade were attacks meant to cripple her target Kenzo. The blast to his gut was result a product of the drawing of her blade, but the mere act of sheathing her blade was her attack known as Sesshomaru| AttoA. Attoa is a defensive Kenjutsu move that requires the practitioner to sheath her sword with their charka instead of drawing it. The sheathing of the sword is so fast that the clinking sound of the Sword entering the sheath is so loud that it acts like a strong flash bang, intending to stun and stagger targets (other than her) within 10 feet for those with normal hearing. Should Kenzo be unable to defend himself from this attack, it would likely rob him of all of his sense of balance and direction, rendering it incredibly hard to stand much less move for several seconds, butThis combo of her, was only child’s play for what was to come. “show me what you can do Kenzo, don’t disappoint” 'Kenzo: '''As he had cast a quick glance toward Suna, he would note that Katsumi had changed her stance, instinctively forming his hands into the seal of the tiger but, he was too slow. The force of whatever had just hit him had knocked him back a few feet and caused him a good deal of pain. He had gathered him self again just to be stunned by the loud noise of her sword being sheathed. Kenzo stood there stunned for a few seconds gathering himself from the pain and the shock of the noise. He would quickly gather himself and smile at Katsumi. “Now that wasn’t very nice.” He said laughing “All right. I’ll show you some of what I can do!” Quickly forming the seals rat, rabbit, and dog then take a deep breath and begin to exhale 3 bursts of wind charka toward Katsumi. The technique was know as Vacuum Sphere and with the way the charka expanded after being fired it would prove difficult to dodge but, he had no doubt that this samurai would be able to do it. Shortly after making the attack, he would stumble to his knees and stay there for five seconds as he regained his senses. As he was down, Kenzo would wonder what in the world that Katsumi had done to him before he began to stand back up. “I don’t know what that was but it hurt!” He exclaimed once he was back on his feet. Now, with his guard up, Kenzo would begin to take this training much more seriously, seeing as Katsumi was no push over. He smiled again, his guard raised, and awaited what would come next. '''Katsumi: '*The moment Katsumi’s attack hit Kenzo and knocked him back, she wasted no time at all and followed him with immense speed. Using her skill known as Shukuchi , She seemly vanishes in thin air and leaves skyward eruption of stone and dust from where she once stood. She then appears before Kenzo while he is still falling backwards from her first assault with a speed that was comparable to a high level body flicker. Her body was hovering mere inches off the ground as she retained her stance of the perfect killing. Her emerald green eyes stare at her opponent with a stare of a veteran Samurai that has killed thousands, it was as if she was looking through him and not at him. As the two warriors floated in the air for this brief moment, Katsumi quickly flips her sword and partly draws it. When she does this, the morning sun bright reflects off the small amount of the steel charka blade that was exposed. Should Kenzo manage to catch a glimpse of what Katsumi was doing, his mind would be placed into a very minor genjutsu. From his perspective, the morning sky would suddenly turn into the pitch black of night and the sun that was forming katsumi into a white Silhouette would turn into a Super full moon and turning Katsumi into a black silhouette. Now was the time for Katsumi to finish her attack while Kenzo was still in pain and slightly airborne. It was then she would finish drawing her blade out of her sheath and preform her attack known as, Sesshomaru| Oni taiji. Oni Taiji is down With the sword in sheath, the practitioner unsheathes their sword with extreme speed and force sending out a slicing ring of chakra outward, cutting anything in its path, but because she had flip her blade, the attack would be blunt and not cut through anything she did not wish too, however it was still very powerful of an attack none the less. She was this fearsome attack to make impact between the ribs of his right side and should this make contact, two things would happen. First thing to happen upon impact is that not only would she cause heavy damage to his pressure point in the ribs which alone could cause one to be stunned in immense pain from having their internal organs bashed, but the charka in her blade would cast a Genjutsu of paralysis in his body, her target was right lung. The strike of this attack alone would normally knock the wind out of someone, but adding a genjutsu of this nature on top of that would simulate something in their body that would resemble and asthma attack. The Second thing that would happen should her sword make contact with the shinobi’s body is that katsumi would shift her weight as she aims to continue to full revolution of her sword swing. This would move Kenzo’s body to the side in an arch until the end of the sword swing, at which point the sword swing would be flinging his body upward 15 into the air directly above Katsumi. Katsumi’s body on the other hand would also be moving to the side the same time his was in a clockward motion to his until they effectively switched positions. If everything went accordingly, she would now be on her feet and looking up at Kenzo as he reaches the max height of the launch she gave him and like always she wastes no time moving from her dragon stance to her Hirazuki stance, making her intentions clear as day as she starts to raise the point of her blade up at the free falling body of Kenzo.* 'Kenzo: '''Kenzo had winced in pain for only a short moment, closing his eyes and re-opening them to find that Katsumi had disappeared. She quickly reappeared in front of him, her emerald eyes seemed to piercing right through him and this entranced him for a moment. He would come to his senses shortly afterward, seeing her blade had been nearly fully drawn. Kenzo wouldn’t have time to block her strike to his ribs, as he was in the air and her movement was too quick. As he was hit the wind was knocked out of him and he would have trouble breathing, as though one of his lungs had collapsed. As Katsumi continued her swing, Kenzo would be launched into the air, fighting the pain in his ribs and his troubled breathing as he began to gather charka into his palms, clapping his hands together releasing the technique known as Gale Palm. As, his hands clapped together during his descent, a strong gust of wind would be released down towards Katsumi. If the blast hit her it would knock her off balance and allow Kenzo to land on the ground without further harm, if it missed then Kenzo would still be at the mercy of her next attack as he continued to fall towards the ground. '''Katsumi: '*As Katsumi readies her stance to continue her stream of assaults on Kenzo, she sees him clap his hands for a jutsu for a counter attack. “So that’s how it is huh? Alright, lets see what you got big boy..” *She sends charka to her feet, abusing the tree climbing jutsu to cause the ground under her feet to break and cause an explosion that erects a large cloud debris and dust that would remove Katsumi from Kenzo’s field of view. However, this would only last for only a moment because of Kenzo’s wind jutsu would crash down with the intent of blasting her and the dust away. Although, when this happen would quickly realize that Katsumi was no longer where she was once standing when the dust is blown away, in fact he wouldn’t be able to find her anywhere in the ring below him. Her new location was actually up in the air behind him in what looked somewhat like the Shadow of the Dancing leaf, but in reverse with her sword now in the dragon stance. With the two still about 10 feet in the air, Katsumi unleashes her attack Nadegiri: without the slightest hesitation. Nadegiri is a precision cut of extreme force and speed which can casually slice through large, multi-story high targets. The power of this strike is so strong that it forms either an upward or downward (depending on the direction of the sword attack) draft of squalling wind with the same cutting power as the attack itself, but like before she was only using the back side of her sword to prevent killing. The target of her blind side attack was the pressure point in his ribcage again, only on the opposite side this time. Should this powerful downward strike connect, it would have the same effects as her previous attack, only this time blasting him down into the ground with immense win pressure that could keep him pinned down for a second. Also, Just like the first attack, she had planned to use genjutsu the moment her sword made contact to freeze up his other lung. As She would be falling down to the ground, she thought that she could easily finish things up with a falling dragon hammer strike, but figure that would be a bit much so she simply tries to land 5 feet away in front of him and sheaths her sword to enter her perfect killing stance again. “ you might be a little confused how I got behind you, so let me explain, that explosion you saw before? That was just me abusing the affects of my Shukuchi which is already hard to read in normal conditions.” *Realizing that with both his lungs under her genjutsu, he might not be able to even form the simplest of words, she moves her right hand to point at the ground* “Just tap out if you are done, I will undo the genjutsu for you and call it a day” '''Kenzo: '''Seeing the cloud of debris form where Katsumi stood, it would quickly be blown away as the gust of wind reached where she was standing, or rather, where she had stood moments before, Kenzo would be left dumbfounded as he fell. ‘Where the hell did she go? Her damned speed is going to kill me’ he thought to himself while looking around trying to spot her new location. After a few short moments, he would spot her out of the corner of his eye just as she had swung her sword at him again once again hitting him in the ribs once again. Just as the previous time it felt as though his lung would have collapsed on top of the pain of having the blunt side of a metal blade hit him in the ribs twice. As he fell, not being able to breath, he would hold what little breath he had left as he repositioned himself to land on his feet to prevent any further damage to his body. Once Kenzo had landed on the ground, he would go down to one knee and look up at her listening to her every word as she re-entered a stance ready to strike. Looking up into her eyes, Kenzo would simply smile up at her and begin to use what little breath he had been to speak to her. “I will give up on one condition, please teach me some of those techniques.” He said smile fading, his face growing serious, as the last bit of his breath escaped from his mouth. ‘This may not have even been a challenge for her but, if all of the samurai fight like her, I sure as hell don’t want to piss one off’ he thought to himself as he awaited her response to what he had said to her.